


Sonnet: to grant a son

by MalaksMessage



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dark Magic, F/M, Magical Pregnancy, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalaksMessage/pseuds/MalaksMessage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ygraine cannot have a son for Uther, in desperation he begs Nimueh to grant him one, she agrees. But she knows that nothing can come from nothing, and one life must be taken in exchange. This sonnet is Nimueh's bargain with Uther.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet: to grant a son

**Author's Note:**

> I heard on the radio that anyone could write a Shakespearian sonnet, so I thought I'd have a go and was inspired by the idea that Uther might beg Nimueh to grant him a son, and after Ygraine dies he blames her and persecutes magic. But we never really hear Nimueh's voice, I get that she's inherently evil but please (artistic licence) this sonnet is her address to Uther warning of the consequences. Uther will choose to ignore this warning.

A Sonnet to Grant a Son

What does it take to build a boy,  
To sculpt an heir for lifeless womb,  
For pride's sake, and kingdom too, you beg  
To bring lifeless bulb to bloom?

 

Only nothing begets from nothing sire  
Thus a price you'll have to pay:  
Your wife must pass through death's door  
And in his domain must stay.

 

Yet you'd pay that sum, and even it twice,  
For the son you crave, and that I grant.  
I balance the world and thus my price,  
But the seed of grief yourself have plant.

 

For the sun needs blood to make him rise;  
His father's lust; your wife's demise


End file.
